


You Bring It Right Out

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Category: Eureka (TV)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Nathan looked over his shoulder with a lightly amused smirk at Jack.





	You Bring It Right Out

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: _an abandoned or empty place_

"Do I want to know why you even brought me along to a place like this?"

"No, not really."

"Awww is the big, bad Sheriff afraid of abandoned buildings? Someone call the press office for this is surely big news people need to hear."

"You say the nicest things to me, Scientist."

"What can I say? You bring the niceness in me right out to play."

Nathan tosses a lightly amused smirk over his shoulder to meet the grin on Jack's face. Jack snorted as he turned his attention back to the room that they had just entered, squeezing Nathan's hand gently as he went past him.


End file.
